Honey is a well known nutritional product obtained from honey bees. As it is being commercially distributed, it usually contains a small amount of water. During storage, various constituents of the honey settle out and crystallize, resulting in a non-homogeneous, less than satisfactory product. Especially when the product is distributed in glass containers, the sedimentation of the layers is seen through the glass and presents a less attractive appearance. Also, the quality of the product is considered to be less desirable when it has been partially or fully settled. Various methods have been sought to overcome this problem. It is known, for example, to let honey crystallize by letting its natural content of water evaporate, leaving behind a cake of crystallized honey. Such a product can be packed and shipped, and reconstituted by adding water, and by stirring and kneading, reconstituted to its original consistency. This process however, is slow and cumbersome, and the reconstituted produce lacks the fragrance and flavor of the natural product due to the loss of volatile esters that are part of the natural honey product.